Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network communication and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for managing communication endpoints.
History of Related Art
The communication endpoint—whether legacy analog, digital or Internet Protocol (IP)—can be a critical asset within any enterprise. Telephones are a vehicle for communicating among the enterprise, its personnel and customers. Securing, provisioning, maintaining and managing these assets can be just as critical as high availability and disaster recovery. Some high-value lines of business and their revenues depend directly on a direct telephone call with customers, partners or employees. In essence, telephones can impact business users, operations and contact centers, with consequences to revenues and to customer and employee satisfaction. Rapid changes in endpoint hardware, firmware and communications server make communication endpoints difficult to control, maintain and recover.